


The Annatar Incident

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Series: Estel Elrondiel [15]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambarussa are the ones that let you get away with murder, Nelyafinwe is the strict one, Parental Discipline, Rings of Power, Spanking, parents are the best, sack of eregion, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: Amras and Amrod have always been good storytellers.  This is them telling their youngest great-niece, Estel, a story about the Second Age.





	1. The Sack of Eregion

**Author's Note:**

> Memories 4

Telperinquar Curufinwion was perturbed.  He had recently been visited by an ellon named Annatar.  The meeting had left him unsettled, so he wrote to his father. 

His family had been absurdly lucky throughout the war with Morgoth.  His grandfather, Fëanáro had been killed at Alqualondë, but his uncles, through a mixture of luck, skill, and intuition had survived the War of the Jewels and the War of the Wrath. 

Uncle Cana and Uncle Nelya’s twin wards, Elerondo-Elrond and Elerossë-Elros were like cousins to Telpe.  When Elros had made his choice to become mortal, all of the family had wept.  Elrond left Himring for Lindon, becoming the Noldoran’s herald and titular heir.  He couldn’t stay in the fortress where he and his twin spent their childhood but still visited regularly and wrote constantly.  When Ereinion and Celebrían eventually wanted to court Elrond, he wrote a letter to Himring.  Uncle Nelya and Uncle Cana were in Lindon within a week of receiving that letter, and Ereinion and Celebrían had to prove that they wanted Elrond’s hand before Elrond’s fathers would let them marry.  The triad were still courting now, Uncle Nelya and Uncle Cana refusing to give Elrond’s hand until the war was over.  Uncle Tyelko’s, Uncle Dior’s and Aunt Nimloth’s twin sons, Lindir and Erestor, were leading scouting parties at the moment as far as Tyelpe knew.

Celebrimbor was hoping that his intuition was wrong, that he had felt uneasy around Annatar simply because he didn’t know him.  He only briefly mentioned the meeting in his letter, minimizing his fears.  When one of his scouts came riding towards Ost-in-Edhil to inform him of a party flying the crest of the Fëanorians, he grew worried.  Hopefully his father hadn’t been able to read his true feelings about the meeting.  Soon, Maedhros and Curufin Fëanorian were clearly visible in the distance, traveling with a small group of warriors.  That was to be expected, there was no reason to be careless and forget about the troubles in the Wilds simply when visiting a family member.

Eventually, the group made their way through the gates, and his uncle and father were arriving at his door.  They both had grim expressions on their faces. Celebrimbor dismissed the servants from the room, stood and bowed saying “My lords, welcome to Eregion.  It is good to see you well.”

“Telpe.” Curufin’s voice held a warning and a reprimand.

“Atya, Uncle Nelya, it is truly good to see you.  To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Maedhros was not pleased, that was certain from his expression.  “Telpe, you wrote about meeting with this Annatar.  It was obvious that you were hiding something about it.”

Celebrimbor lowered his gaze, lord of a city he may be, but to his family he would always be the little elfling who toddled around at their feet in Formenos.

“The meeting left me unsettled, Uncle.  I don’t know what it is, he seemed to charm everyone else, but he made me uneasy.”

“Summon him please, Telpe.” Curufin’s voice left no room for argument.  Celebrimbor rolled his eyes as soon as he turned his back, only to get swatted “Don’t roll your eyes at _me_ Telpe.”

“Sorry Atya”

Telpe sounded contrite.  He signaled to a messenger and murmured into his ear his instructions.

Curufin, once Telpe was finished speaking, took his son’s wrist and pulled his son next to and slightly behind him.  Whatever the reason his relatives were there, they were obviously concerned for his safety.

A knock on the door announced Annatar’s presence.  “Come in please, Annatar.” A fair blond ellon entered the room “Thank you for coming on short notice.  This is my uncle, Maedhros Fëanorian, and my father, Curufin Fëanorian.”  Annatar flinched and looked away from Maedhros quickly.

“Hello Mairon. Leave my nephew’s city. Now.”

Telpe started to open his mouth, only to have his wrist squeezed in warning and his jaw clicked shut.  He knew what that meant.  The fallen Maia bolted.  Nelya and Curvo let him go, choosing to scold Telpe.

“Do you know how _lucky_ you were Telpe?  If you hadn’t been so perturbed by the meeting, and if I hadn’t been able to read you so well, you could have ended up dead.  What did he want Telperinquar?”

Telpe’s expression was mutinous.  Yes, Curufin was his father, but he was of age and a lord in his own right.  “Don’t think about it Telpe.  I would rather know if _my son_ was in danger or has been ensnared in one of the Enemy’s plans then to be left in the dark and worry.  Telperinquar, tell me.  Now pitya.”

“He wanted help forging rings.  3 for the Elves, 7 for the Dwarves, 9 for Men.  I had been delaying”  A messenger ran into the room “My lords, the city is under attack by orcs.”

“Evacuate the city.  Now.”

“Yes, my lord.”

As the messenger left the room, Telpe rushed to a bookcase, where he pulled a sword from a hidden compartment, saying “I need to get to the forges.  Are you with me, or am I doing this one on my own?”

“You think I’m letting you out of my sight any time soon?”

The group of warriors-all of whom he recognized-including his cousins Lindir and Erestor suddenly appeared out of the shadows.  “Now what is at the forges that is so urgent?”

“My guess, what the orcs-and Annatar were after.  Rings of Power.  I was able to make one for Fire, Air, and Water.  I did my best to ensure that the Enemy could never use them, but no system is perfect.” Telpe said as he led the group to the forges.  They met orcs along the way, killing them as they went.  As they ran into the forges, there was a figure standing in the flickering firelight.  “Annatar.  Normally I would be absolutely fine with what you did, but then you simply _had_ to threaten my city and my family.”  Telpe drew his sword, “Step away from the forge and the rings.”

Mairon didn’t even flinch, “You don’t scare me, little elfling.  I-“

The Maia was cut off by Telpe’s sword getting far too close to his neck.  It was a distraction, Telpe needed to get to the rings before Sauron could corrupt them to his purposes-whatever they may be.  He was too late though, and the last he remembered before being knocked unconscious was his father stepping in between him, and the Dark Lord.


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telpe wakes up to his father's and Uncles' displeasure at his actions. Elrond makes a surprise appearance.

When he woke up again, he didn’t immediately recognize the ceiling that he was looking up at.  “I know you are awake Telperinquar.”  Makalaurë Fëanorian, his second-oldest uncle was sitting in the room, which meant he was in Himring.  _Great_.  He would be watched very carefully from then on until all of the brothers decided it was safe to let him out of their sight. “Hello Uncle Cana.  What happened?”

“You were knocked unconscious by Sauron.  Rather than fight him, Nelya and Curvo decided that you were more important and got you out of there.”

“The rings?”

“Taken.  Our elvish cousins have been warned.  It was foolish to make them.  You know that, yes?”

“I know, but I needed to figure out what he wanted from me.”

“You should have told us from the beginning Telpe.  Elerondo has said that you should stay in bed for another few days at minimum-and that you haven’t been eating or sleeping which we will be discussing later.”

“Elerondo is being a hypocrite if he’s going to complain about me working instead of sleeping-and it was only a few meals here and there.”

“Telpe. Do not tempt me while you are still recovering.”

“Sorry Uncle Cana.  Eregion?”

“Safe enough.  I’m going to take over daily functions while you’re recovering.  Limited casualties, your order to evacuate the city was a good one.”

Telpe smiled gratefully “Thank you, Uncle.” He reached under his shirt to get a ring “You’ll need this.  It’s the Lord’s signet ring.”

“Thank you Telpe.  Now sleep, you need it.”  Makalaurë started singing a slow, soothing lullaby quietly, and Telpe soon fell asleep.  “I know you’re over there, little brother.”

Curufin walked out of the shadows cast around the edges of the room, “At least he’s woken now.  Elerondo can rest easier.”

“And I won’t have to spank him for neglecting his health to tend to another.  We were so lucky Curvo.”

“If we hadn’t been there, if Telpe hadn’t been so disturbed by that meeting…There are so many things that could have changed the outcome of this mishap.”

“So, you won’t be letting him out of your sight for the next indeterminable amount of time?”

“The same way you didn’t let Elerondo out of your sight after we heard of Elerossë’s passing?”

“Point taken, little brother.  I need to head to Eregion.”

“Be careful, Cana.  I can’t get the image of him falling with Sauron looming over him out of my head.”

Makalaurë stood and hugged his little brother.  “Parenthood is a dangerous proposition.”

“I miss her Cana.  She always seemed to know when something was wrong with him.”

“She died protected you both.  She would have wanted nothing more than that.”

“I know.” Curufin blinked away the sudden tears in his eyes “You have to start your journey Cana.”

“I’ll be careful.  Take care of yourself _and_ Telpe.  Oh, I threatened him with a spanking for not taking care of himself.”

“I’ll keep that promise for you if he decides to be that foolish.  Be safe, Cana.”

“So long little Curvo.”

The next time Telpe woke up, it was to Elerondo tending to his head.  “Good afternoon, sleepyhead.  You managed to infuriate all of them this time.”

“You haven’t?”

“I’m rather good at hiding when I’m not feeling well, and I don’t tell them when I’ve been mildly injured.”

“Which is going to get you in trouble, my son.”

Maedhros walked into the room.  “Meet me in your room, Elerondo.”

“Yes, Atya.” Elrond rushed out of the room.

“And as for you, if I find out about you covering for your cousin, and Telpe, I will find out, then you can be assured that you both will be in trouble.  You’ve been cleared to walk around the fortress, but no training, or working of any kind.  We will find out, pitya.”

“I understand, Uncle.  I’ll behave.”  Telpe didn’t want to deal with Uncle Nelya when he was in this kind of mood.  It would prove disastrous for any type of independence in the near future.

Maedhros left the room with a stern “Behave Telpe” so he could deal with his own trouble-making son.  Telpe decided to walk around and try to find his Atya.  He knew that this was going to be a long visit, and it would be better to have company.


	3. Dire Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all wraps up nicely.

Elrond was walking quickly towards his room, taking the long route to calm down before facing certain doom.  Maedhros was able to catch up to him quickly, and once he did, he put his hand on the small of Elrond’s back in order to direct him towards his quarters.  Once they were in private, Maedhros started to lecture. “We have had this conversation more than once, Elerondo.  Do I need to write to Lindon to inform the Pityaran that you cannot attend him there for the near future while we work on your self-care?”  Elrond shook his head, “Verbally please, ionya.”

“No, Atya, you don’t need to contact Ereinion.”

“We shall see, won’t we?  What would happen to a human if they skipped meals, ignored illnesses, and forwent sleep?”

“They would grow weak quickly.  Attention would suffer, headaches, tension, paranoia, nausea.”

“And…”

“I have felt all of those symptoms, Atya.  I haven’t been able to sleep well since Elerossë left.”

Maedhros sat on Elrond’s bed and pulled him over his knee.  “You know better than to hide anything like that from us.  Do you understand, Elerondo?”

“Yes, Atya.”

Maedhros spanked Elrond until he was certain that Elrond got the point he was trying to convey.

“I already lost your brother, little star, what makes you think I would survive losing you too?” Once Maedhros was finished, he gathered Elrond up onto his lap and comforted him as Elrond cried for the first time since losing his twin.  Elrond was still young, especially in comparison to Maedhros, who had been born under the light of the Two Trees.  Eventually Elrond stopped crying and Maedhros put him to bed.  He fell asleep almost instantly, especially after Maedhros tucked his stuffed dolphin-a gift from Lindir- into Elrond’s arms.  Maedhros was content to stay in Elrond’s room until he woke up, but Amras knocked quietly on the door.  “Pitya?  What is it?”

“The Pityaran has sent a messenger asking about his Herald.  Would you like to give him something to convey to Artanaro?”  Maedhros stood reluctantly, “Can you stay with him?”

“Of course, Nelya.  I’ll make sure he eats when he wakes up.”

“Thank you Pitya.”  The pair switched positions, with Amras sitting down and Maedhros leaving the room.  Maedhros walked towards the receiving room, where he was sure the messenger was located.

“My lord Nelyafinwë, it is good to see you.”

“Artanaro!  Amras said that you had sent a messenger, not that you were here yourself.  And what have I said about formality?”

“Sorry Uncle Nelya.  It’s been an interesting ride here.  I was hoping to speak with you without the prying eyes of my Court” Gil-galad rolled his eyes in frustration.  “Have you noticed anything off with Elrond lately?”

“He’s not eating or sleeping enough, again.  I have a feeling that he is overworking himself as well.”

“He has as long as you deem necessary to recover.  I sent him here after you wrote about Celebrimbor’s injuries hoping that you would be able to help him.”

“He refuses to see a mind-healer?”

“He talks circles around them and convinces them that he isn’t a patient.  I don’t know what to do.”

“We’ll handle him, Artanaro.  I’ll write when he is well again.  Until then, I would use another ellon or elleth as your Herald.”

“I will.  Thank you, Uncle.”

“And Artanaro?”

“Yes, Uncle?”

“Get some sleep and some food.  You need it.  Findekano gave us permission to discipline you if I thought you needed it before he went to the Battle of Unnumbered Tears.  He was my shield-brother, and as good as another blood brother to me and my brothers.  Cirdan has stated that he will inform me if you aren’t taking care of yourself.  You may be the Noldoran, but you are still my nephew and younger kinsman.  I will do as I must to keep you safe, healthy, and hale.”

“I will Uncle.  Thank you for caring.”

“Little flame, we will always care.”

Amrod came into the room with a tray of food meant for three.  “Amras mentioned something about our young nephew needing to eat more?”

“He would love to eat” Maedhros gave Gil-galad a _look_ that clearly stated he should eat.

“Yes, I would.  It’s good to see you again, Uncle Amrod”

“Your accent is _terrible_ Ereinion, when was the last time you spoke Quenya for more than a short amount of time?”

“Lindon is mostly a Sindar city.  There are not many Noldor in Lindon.  Elerondo, myself, and the lady Celebrían are the only ones that I can think of immediately.  Lady Galadriel tends to stay where her husband is, and Cirdan may be Noldo, but he lived in Doriath for years, so he’s more used to speaking Sindarin.”

“ _Ereinion_.” Amrod’s voice warned of dire consequences if he didn’t continue to talk. “The lady Celebrían only speaks Sindarin fluently, and Elerondo doesn’t use it often when we’re at Court.”

“So you are being forced to lose your culture and some of your last connections to family because of Court machinations.  When was the last time?”

“Elerossë leaving for the world of Men, just over 1500 years ago.  Occasionally when Elerondo and I are in private.”

Amrod and Maedhros shared a significant look.  More of the family would be moving to Lindon, it would seem.  Telpe, depending on how much structural damage Eregion had sustained, may be staying at Himring.  Cana would be determining if it would be worth salvaging the city, or if a new city should be established elsewhere.  Cana had a strong connection to the land, able to sense where there was too much darkness to settle down.  He had chosen where to begin Himring, which was strategically important because of its proximity to Angbad and was close to the sea, so it would have a consistent supply of food if the crops failed.  They hadn’t informed Telpe of that, naturally.  He needed time to heal before doing any sort of work. They would see how he did. 

Over the next several weeks, Telpe and Elerondo recovered their strength, both getting in trouble with all of the brothers for overexerting themselves or forgetting to eat.  Eventually, the pair recovered to the point where the brothers decided that they didn’t need constant supervision.  Eregion was declared to be uninhabitable, and none of the elves who were there on the day of the attack wanted to return.  Some went to Lindon, others to Himring.  Elerondo and Ereinion found a valley near Eregion that would be a good haven if they ever needed to settle elsewhere.  Telpe stayed at Himring to assist the sons of Fëanáro in their defense of the far North.


End file.
